My Immortal  Evanescence
by Lucy Tsubawa
Summary: Sara estava presa e paralisada com Uriel no Portão do Inferno, não sabia o que acontecia em sua volta, só pensava em uma coisa Setsuna.


**Song Fic**

**História Original: Kaori Yuki**

**Música: My Immortal - Evanescence**

**Composição: Amy Lee**

**Legenda:**

_Música_

Lembrança

* * *

Sara estava paralisada, próxima ao Portão do Inferno, ela não sabia onde estava, não consegui se mexer, não conseguia ver, as vezes ouvia vozes, mas não as reconhecia, ela certa vez ouviu um nome "Uriel".

Ela não sabia o que aquilo tudo queria dizer, Uriel, o grande arcanjo cujo ela tinha aprendido no colégio, o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

Sara tinha muitas duvidas, mas uma certeza, estava morta, morreu protegendo seu amado, morreu protegendo Setsuna.

- Setsuna, estou com medo, você está bem? Você prometeu que viria me buscar aonde quer que eu esteja, você virá agora? Sara pensava enquanto tentava se mexer, ela não sabia qual a sua aparência naquele momento, queria fazer algo que mostrasse que era ela para o caso de Setsuna aparecer.

_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui  
Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis  
E se você tiver de ir  
Quero que você vá  
Sua presença ainda é forte aqui  
E não irá me deixar_

- E se for pra acontecer algo terrível comigo, quero que aconteça logo, não quero ficar aqui, sofrendo e rezando para o Setsuna aparecer. Mas e se eu continuar sentindo ele mesmo depois disso? Sara conseguiu fazer um leve movimento com a mão.

_Estas feridas parecem não curar  
Esta dor é simplesmente muito real  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar_

- Eu não quero ter que passar por isso mais, a quanto tempo estou aqui? A dor de estar aqui sozinha e muito mais forte do que a dor de morrer, quanto tempo mais terei que agüentar? Sara, então, sentiu que estava chorando, conseguia mexer a mão e então começou a escrever algo no braço da cadeira que estava.

_Quando você chorava, eu limpava suas lagrimas.  
Quando você gritou, eu espantei todos seus medos.  
Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos.  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim._

A imagem dos dois pequenos vem a cabeça de Sara:

"Setsuna chega com um machucado, Sara vê e preocupa-se.

- Setsuna? O que você fez no braço? Sara preocupada pega o braço de Setsuna

- Não é nada Sara, é só lamber que cura. Setsuna sorri pra Sara.

- É só lamber que cura. Sara lambe o braço de Setsuna."

- Setsuna, você irá lutar até morrer sem mim para te segurar? Você irá se machucar e eu não poderei curar? Sara então consegui sentir suas lagrimas caindo levemente em seu colo.

_Você usou para me cativar  
Sua luz ressonante  
Mas agora eu estou presa á vida que você deixou para trás  
Seu rosto que assombra meus sonhos, as vezes agradáveis  
A sua voz espantou _

_Toda a sanidade em mim_

- Tivemos que enfrentar tanta coisa, nossa família, nossos amigos, superar algumas perdas para podermos ficar juntos e agora, tudo isso vai acabar por causa de um capricho de um ser que não te deseja por perto? E eu serei julgada pelo céu por causa disso? Mas nós nem mesmo chegamos a aprender a conviver junto. Eu estou ficando louca de ficar presa aqui, sem poder fazer nada. Sara começa a desesperar-se, mas não conseguia mexer mais nada além de sua mão que escrevia algo na cadeira e sentir suas lagrimas caindo sobre seu colo.

_Estas feridas parecem não curar  
Esta dor é simplesmente muito real  
Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar_

_-_ Disse coisas terríveis a minha mãe para podermos ficar juntos, desisti de viver com ela, achei que me machucaria de ficar sem vê-la pro resto da vida, mas o que me machuca mais e estar aqui, presa, e não poder fazer nada. Sara estava conseguindo terminar o que escrevia sobre a cadeira.

_Quando você chorava, eu limpava suas lagrimas.  
Quando você gritou, eu espantei todos seus medos.  
Eu segurei sua mão por todos esses anos.  
Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim._

_-_ Por favor Setsuna, se for preciso brigar pra vir me buscar, não venha, não quero que você acabe morrendo por causa disso, esqueça-me se for necessário. Eu sei que sem mim você irá brigar até suas forças se esgotarem. Sara finalmente terminava o que havia escrito.

_Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer a mim mesma que_

_você se foi_

_Mas, embora você ainda esteja comigo_

_Eu tenho estado sozinha, completamente sozinha._

- Enquanto estou aqui, as vezes eu sonho com você, posso sentir seu beijo, o calor do seu corpo, embora eu saiba que você não está aqui. Setsuna... Sara de repente começa a sentir um estranho vazio, sua alma estava sendo levada, ela então não conseguia mais pensar. A alma de Sara foi levada deixando na cadeira apenas um escritura "Setsuna".


End file.
